


Not Romance

by bbyshua



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, Markno, Mention of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyshua/pseuds/bbyshua
Summary: Mark and Jeno has been childhood best friends for years. After they finally entered into their last years of high school, Mark asks Jeno a huge favor; something he never even imagined. And the more Jeno continues to help, the more he realizes he is catching for unknown feelings for his best friend.





	Not Romance

**Author's Note:**

> this is also uploaded on asianfanfics :) i was first hesitant to upload this here but why not, more markno related content is needed!  
> aff: wonshua
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473043/chapters/48579299  
> ^ this is the sequel! It is called Just Us :)

The arm slinged around his shoulder as the latter jumped in surprise. The squeal of taunting can be heard from the one who jumped onto the poor one. “My Jeno~” 

“You’re gross.” 

Mark laughed and patted Jeno’s shoulder softly as they walked out towards the front of the school. Seoul International School of Arts, a prestigious high school, had multiracial students from different countries and also natives as well. Mark has moved into South Korea from Canada about 6 years ago, where Jeno had just moved up to Seoul. In order to improve his English, he had befriended Mark, who he had bet at a local academy near his school. To be honest, who would have known that these two could get along in the first place. 

Mark was known for his playboyish-manners, being quite a gentleman towards his female classmates. He has a witty mind to know what his opponent is thinking of, which explains why he was able to enter into the basketball team with his high spirits. Mark was also loyal to the ones he trusted, and he was a popular kid who was known for his rapping skills and dance moves. Of course, he was dating the most popular girl in the grade: Kim Yeri. They’re THAT popular couple, always dating then breaking up the next week. But since they have been dating since freshman year as well, they just stuck together for the namesake for popularity, mostly Yeri had made Mark to. 

Jeno, on the other side, was a quiet boy who enjoyed studying and art. He was known for his dancing skills, but he could only gain that courage whenever he’s on stage. He enjoyed being part of theatre, and has a passion to hopefully become an actor one day. He also was known for the high school sweetheart of the classroom, showing kindness wherever he goes. He’s quite different from the feelings that Mark was well known for. He doesn’t have eyes for someone except for one person: Park Sooyoung. She was Jeno’s tutor in middle school, and now she was working with the theatre kids to help them with their singing. Because she was four years older than he is, Jeno always got heartbroken whenever he saw Sooyoung with her boyfriend. For the past three years, he has liked her diligently but Sooyoung has never been open to Jeno because of his young age. 

Jeno and Mark always hung out with one another, to the point where Yeri would get jealous and break up with Mark. Because of that, Jeno had been in numerous situations where he was stuck between the two whenever they fought. As always, he would just watch from the sidelines and tried to distract himself with his feelings for Sooyoung. 

Mark had waited for Jeno to grab something to eat as he felt a little bit frustrated inside. Jeno, as always, knew what Mark wanted to eat so without a word they got into the bus. Arriving to their destination without another word, Jeno had gone inside the shop first to find a seat as Mark’s phone had been vibrating non-stop for a good twenty minutes. Mark had arrived inside the store as he sat in front of Jeno, and sighed tiredly and in an exhausted tone.  
“Yeri?”  
“Yeah, she got fucking pissed that I didn’t give her a present yesterday for our anniversary.”  
“Wait wasn’t it just last week since you guys got back together...again?”  
“Yeah, she expected me to buy a gift for her for that ‘we got back together, one week anniversary’ stupid shit.” 

Jeno laughed loudly as Mark grumbled to himself as he poured himself a cold, ice cup of water to relish his burning, hot throat and face. “You guys are always like this, and we just started spring semester. We only have a few months left of school, and she’s going to keep this behavior?”

“I don’t know man, I’m over this shit.” 

Jeno stopped laughing as he realized how serious Mark’s tone was getting. He knew it was an important matter when Mark started to scratch his neck, a signal that he’s uncomfortable and moody. “Speaking of which, when will you keep pursuing Sooyoung noona? I heard she might be proposed next month by her boyfriend?” 

Jeno’s face grew immediately pale as he heard Sooyoung’s name. Her boyfriend of 4 years finally proposed to Sooyoung, the infamous singer named Yook Sungjae. Jeno didn’t need to be reminded every time by his parents and friends, and now even Mark. He ended up scrowling a bit too loudly and picked at his fingers anxiously. Mark scoffed at their reactions quietly before trying to joke, “When did we become like this? It’s our senior year and we’re going crazy of girl problems. Hey do you just want to date me instead, I mean best friends would be the best partners.” 

Jeno’s face turned into a more disgusted expression as he replied, “Are you seriously in the time to joke right now?!” 

Mark whimpered like a puppy for being scolded for doing something bad again, and he nodded when he heard the agitation in Jeno’s voice. The food took forever, but their pork cutlets finally had entered into the death scenes of the two high schoolers. Jeno had cut some pieces and placed it onto Mark’s plate as he can never finish the food. Mark winked at the other and joked happily, “Thanks baby~” 

Jeno rolled his moon-lit eyes as he replied back with a high pitch tone, “Eat well Oppa~, my sweetie.” 

They both ended up laughing again, as they needed to just take a break from their “girl drama”. The store owner blinked at their reactions and muttered as she walked away with the empty tray, “Man those two need to wake up and realize that it is not right.” 

Jeno and Mark both keep eating until they felt stuffed. Looking at their phones, Mark widened his eyes in shock as a text message arrived. Jeno took out his wallet and paid for the food, and came back to see a deer-eyed Mark. He looked around to see if Mark was surprised at something else, but he saw that Mark’s hand started to shake nervously. 

“Hey, I gotta go.. I’ll text you later.” 

Jeno nodded quietly as Mark took his backpack and swiftly ran out of the store in hesitation. Jeno was packing his things too until he realized that Mark had forgotten his transportation card onto the table. He picked it up and took his things with him, running after the latter in hopes to give him his card. But he saw Mark reaching for a taxi and the taxi zoomed off in a bolt to reach to Mark’s destination. What could be happening?” 

Mark didn’t show up for about the next 4 days of school, and Jeno was getting really worried for his best friend. Not only that, he wasn’t replying to his text messages or phone calls. He wasn’t home either whenever Jeno had tried to meet him, as Mark’s parents would apologize and gently push Jeno away from their house of secrets. Something about that text message made Mark turn away from the world, being trapped inside his room in deep worries. 

After about 4 days of non-contact, Jeno had just come out of the shower as he was drying his dark, wet hair. His phone had rung with a notification of a text message, and instantly he had opened it to see if it was Mark. Soon enough, he had replied back and grabbed a jacket and Mark’s transportation card and hurried out the door. 

“Meet me outside at the convenience store.” 

Jeno had hurried out of the house and made his way to the convenience store in between the blocks of where they lived. Jeno had made his way to the store, and found Mark sitting down on the chairs. He was staring at his water bottle, not moving and barely blinking. Jeno had sat down in front of him and waved his hand gently to get the other’s attention. As if nothing had happened, Mark smiled weakly and said, “What’s up bro?”

Jeno had reached into his pocket and passed Mark his card as Mark thanked him quietly. Silence filled the void instead, and the crickets were singing in between the silence. “What happened?” 

“Oh yeah..”  
“Was it something serious?” 

Mark avoided the question and looked deadly straight into Jeno’s eyes. Jeno got flustered instantly and tried to ask as he looked away, “What’s the matter?”

“Jeno, I have a huge favor. Don’t ask why. Just say yes or no.”  
“What the hell are you-” 

“Pretend that we’re dating.” 

“The hell-” 

“Lee Jeno, do me this huge favor and I won’t ask more of you to help me again.” 

“Lee Minhyung, tell me what the fuck is going on.” 

“I think Yeri was trying to get the best of me...but she said she was pregnant with my child.” 

The crickets creaked louder as the two got even more silent. 

“How the fuck did that happen?” 

Jeno was not the type to cuss as much, but something about this was making him uneasy. Mark was playing with his fingers with worry, and messed his hair up as he sighed heavily. “Okay the thing is.. I never ever had done it with her. I did visit her house time to time, but we never did anything of that sort. I don’t know how the hell she claims that it’s my baby, but it’s not. I saw the ultrasound and it seemed that it was 6 weeks ago. And we were actually broken up for about 4 weeks before we got back together last week.” 

Mark’s words were being slurred on, and Jeno still couldn’t believe his own ears. He was positive that his best friend wasn’t lying, but why would Yeri lie about being pregnant with Mark’s baby when they were the only ones in their relationship. They both never actually went out with other people, just had a couple flings from here and there. 

Jeno had hit back into reality as he replied slowly, “Okay...so why do you need my help…” 

“If we were in a relationship, and let’s say I was cheating on her with you..then she would have to spill the truth. That’s it’s not my baby, and that I have no affiliation with this baby whatsoever.” 

“Okay, you realize how stupid the idea is..” 

“Then give me a better idea Lee Jeno!” 

Mark’s voice raised as he was getting furious and anxious about the matter. Jeno flinched at the other’s action as he blinked in confusion. Sure, they have gotten into arguments and so forth. But this was the first time he could hint the sadness and worry of that perhaps he could be the father of an unknown baby. Jeno breathed heavily as he knew yelling back wouldn’t fix the issue, and that Mark was the one that needed the advice. 

“Okay..maybe try and wait it out to see the test results. Wasn’t it like around 2 months for a mother to see whose baby it can be?” 

“But I don’t understand why she’s threatening me with this. I never touched her like that, and I even have proof of when we broke up and when we met again.”

A light bulb flashed within Jeno’s mind as he replied back slowly, “Hey didn’t we go camping six weeks ago? We went with that transfer student named Renjun, and the guy in your basketball team, Jaemin?” 

Mark’s eyes started to grow in excitement and replied immediately, “Omg.. now that I realize it, yeah we did.” 

“I mean if she claims that you and her did that during the weekends, then it’s completely wrong because we were with Renjun and Jaemin. Try to find out if she is claiming the information of during the weekend.” 

“But you didn’t answer my question yet Jeno. Can you help me?”

“How the hell am I going to say yes to that?” 

Mark’s face turned dark immediately as he replied with an upset tone, “So you’re not going to help?” 

Jeno sighed and looked down at his feet as he stuffed his hands inside his jacket pockets. “I just don’t understand how..”

“Forget it. Thanks for the information, see you tomorrow.” 

Mark coldly replied as he stand up and walked down the other side of the road upsettingly. Jeno sighed as he watched the back view of Mark, feeling his own heart with a tug. Jeno tried to follow after Mark, but it was too late. Because Mark was more into sports, he sprinted down home while Jeno tried to follow after. He sighed heavily before making his way back his own home. 

The next few weeks had been awkward between Mark and Jeno. They would hang out, but it would only be for lunch. Every single time Jeno tried to reach to Mark, Mark had slipped away to be with Yeri or Yeri had taken him away the second they finish their lunch. Being in the same classroom, the people partnered up with one another, and automatically Jeno and Mark became a group. They sat quietly next to each other as the classroom is filled with laughter and discussions. Before Mark had left the class, Jeno spoke up quietly, “Hey, let’s chat.” 

“I’m taking Yeri home today.” 

“Just for a few minutes.” 

“Jeno, you know how she gets mad when I don’t do things with her, especially now that she’s a not a single body-” 

Mark turned his back to leave before Jeno angrily stood up and yelled upsettingly, “Are you still fucking mad?” 

The classroom was empty and Jeno’s comment had rung with echos as there was no one around. Mark stopped at his tracks and slung his backpack over one shoulder to face Jeno. His face turned into a distorted expression as he spat out in reply, “What?” 

“You’re ignoring me the entire week, no entire two weeks. You don’t even answer that much anymore and you just leave without waiting for me like before. I don’t want to be a bitch about it but you’re going way too far, Mark Lee.” 

“You should like a jealous Yeri right now, quit that.” 

“Oh yeah, then it’s either you stop being a little bitch and talk to me or we don’t talk at all.” 

The silence filled the void rather instead, and Mark could see how Jeno was resting his hand against the chair. He could see that Jeno had turned his hand into a fist to calm himself, and the veins on his arms started to pop out in fury. Mark looked back up at Jeno and replied in an upset tone, “Yeah, okay. You think you’re all that right now? You know how fucking hard it is right now. I have to wait two goddamn months for Yeri and her DNA test to come out. If that test comes out to be me, then it shows that she somehow drugged and caused me to have her baby. You know how stressed I am. My parents don’t even look me in the eye, and I have to listen to Yeri’s every little command or else she threatens to tell the school. You’re not the star of the universe okay. I don’t even know why I asked you of that request, but I don’t need it anymore. I’ll handle my life from now on, and you live on with yours.” 

Mark grabbed his backpack again and stormed out of the classroom, and kicked the door shut in agitation. Jeno felt his arm shaking and he took a seat quietly. What had he done. He just lost his best friend. 

Mark and Jeno only spoke about the project and nothing else. Jeno would leave first instead with Renjun while Mark would only look at his backside. He missed his friend to talk to. No one seemed to be on his side, and going home is a death wish. He would skip dinner at times and starve himself at night to not be a nuisance. He would have to always be with Yeri, and Yeri’s parents were always preying on him like a tiger. 

They had to go watch a fiction movie. And they both knew that it would be the most awkward movie ever. 

Someone had to make the move to reconcile these two. 

“I’m here-” 

Mark rushed into Haechan’s home as Haechan had gathered some of their friends. Because they were the same grade, a few friends along with Jeno would get along with them all. But Mark and Jeno would often do their own things, which Haechan now felt suspicious of these two since suddenly, Jeno had been hanging out with Renjun more often. 

Mark froze in his tracks as he saw Jeno sitting down next to Haechan and Jaemin. Jeno looked back with confusion as well, unaware that Mark would be arriving. Obviously the ice hasn’t been melted as Mark automatically glared at Haechan, “What the hell is he doing here? Thought it was you, me, and Jaemin at game night.” 

And obviously, he didn’t like that Renjun was there as well. 

Jeno stood up and rolled his eyes before looking at Renjun, “I’ll go now. I don’t want this atmosphere to be ruined.” 

Haechan felt suffocated in this ecosystem; two lions were trying to mark their territory. He looked over at Jaemin and Renjun, who got his signal. Jaemin grabbed Jeno and dragged him to Haechan’s basement as Renjun and Haechan got Mark. They were all a mess, trying to get the two into Haechan’s basement. 

Pushing them onto the floor, Haechan grabbed the door and shouted, “Well, better not break down the door but you’re going to be stuck in here until you make up. We’re going to play basketball so don’t even think about jumping out the window because I am not going to move your dead body.” 

He shut the door as Jeno ran to try to pry the doorknob but they were stuck. The basement was a cold place, a place where dens of demons and angels would be playing. And obviously, the emptiness and coldness were swallowing them. Mark grunted and crossed his arms and sat down on the floor as Jeno continually tried to open the door with all his strength. 

“Shut up, the squeaky doorknob is annoying.” 

Jeno didn’t reply to what Mark said and kept using all his might. Mark grunted loudly this time, making his way and slammed his hand against the door to make Jeno stop from pulling the door. “Stop it.” 

“Don’t tell me what to do.” 

“Gosh Jeno, you’re such a girl.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean.” 

“It means grow a dick.” 

Mark didn’t know about how often Jeno went to the gym. Oh fuck did he knew; he got punched right on the cheek and Mark fell to the ground. He sprung up and tackled Jeno, punching his face as well as they fell to the ground. A few punches were thrown, and their faces were getting slowly torn with blood and dead skin cells. 

They both then laid down next to each other in tiredness of hitting each other. A few bruises and blood could be seen on their faces, as they looked away from each other. But all of a sudden, Mark started to laugh out of nowhere, which lead to Jeno laughing. They both laughed at each other, pointing at each other’s bruises. 

“Hey Jeno.” 

“Yeah.”

“I love you my friend. Sorry for getting upset when I know you didn’t do anything….and sorry for telling you to get a dick, when you have one lol.” 

“Well, sorry for calling you a bitch.” 

“And I shouldn’t get mad about that. I’m the crazy one for asking you to help me.” 

“Mark.” 

“Yeah.” 

“I’ll do it.” 

Mark perched up and sat down on his rear bottom as he looked down at Jeno with excitement. Jeno soon sat up as well and nodded, repeating what he said because he wanted to help and that he knew it wouldn’t be a long term thing. Mark grabbed Jeno and pulled him into a tight embrace, patting his back as he smiled brightly. Jeno was taken aback by the sudden hug; yeah they hugged a lot but this was like something he didn’t expect. 

They hugged in silence before they heard the door open. Jeno pushed Mark away and stood up as he was finally was able to leave the spiderweb infested place. Well of course, they both hear the other boys gasping because they all realize the actual bruises on both of their faces because they fought. 

Mark made sure that Jeno and him were perfectly on a date, getting Yeri to be suspicious was the key. Mark made sure to rename Jeno to of a girl’s name, and texting purposely in front of Yeri. Yeri, being the suspicious self, found out about his “date” through Haechan because Haechan and the others were somewhat aware. 

Jeno grumbled to himself and hid behind Renjun as they walked to the movie theatre. He was wearing something totally not expected, and everyone was staring at Jeno as they walked by. “Yo, just walk next to me. You’re getting attention by hiding behind my back like a suspect.” 

Jeno obeyed the other and stood next to him, and held onto Renjun’s arm as if they were a couple. Honestly someone would actually believe it. With Renjun’s soft, handsome visual and Jeno’s cute appeal, others would think that they were actually a couple. Mark had already bought the tickets and popcorn to watch the movie and was reviewing for what to look for the project, and made sure that Yeri was close by. Soon, he saw one of her friends lingering around and so he was waiting with a smile for Jeno. 

Right when Jeno entered into the theatre, Mark saw him from afar and he immediately stood in shock. They had prepared for Jeno to look like a girl, but no, it was something way different. He also saw Renjun, and felt the instant jealously in some way, as if they were really dating. Renjun had stopped at the entrance as Jeno was making his way to Mark, who actually dressed up as if they were on a date. 

Jeno was wearing a long maxi black skirt, with a white shirt and a huge denim jacket to cover his upper body. He was wearing a long brown, curly haired wig with a cap to cover his face. Renjun’s cousin must have done Jeno’s makeup, as it really transformed him from a cute male to a young lady. His eye smile and mole could be made out from Jeno, but his other features as transferred him as a lady. 

Well for Mark, he had his hair combed back, and was wearing a plain black button up shirt with black skinny jeans. He even wore some clean Nike shoes, making sure that his tall stance was shining. If Jeno was a girl, he would have fallen for the other. But no, they’re both liking someone else and this was all for show. 

Jeno cleared his throat as he arrived in front of Mark as Mark gulped quietly and cleared his throat softly as well. “Well Renjun’s cousin really transformed you….and also, I can barely see your adam’s apple.” 

“Yeah except my voice is really deep.” 

Mark laughed his high-pitch laugh, and nodded in agreeance. “She is here, actually. Watching us.” 

Jeno nodded and fixed his hat before looking at Mark to think of a way to be more of a real couple. Without a thought, he made Mark shove his hand inside his pocket, and clinged his own arm around Mark’s. It’s something of a different feeling, maybe Jeno wouldn’t really have felt it when he actually dated someone. But it was something that brought him to be cautious of his actions as he could feel the the muscle of Mark’s. 

They shuffled inside the theatre, as Jeno shifted uncomfortably around in his skirt. Mark looked over at Jeno, who was pouting at his state. Man if Jeno was someone else, and this was an actual date, those pouty lips would have made Mark’s heart pound. Mark looked away as Jeno looked up to look at Mark. What could explain this awkward feeling. From behind, he could sense Yeri watching them like a hawk. 

Jeno grabbed a few popcorn pieces and made Mark look at him, as he fed him some. Mark, confused but soon got the message, and smiled as he chewed on the popcorn pieces. Jeno smiled back without a thought as they stared into each other’s eyes without a word. Somewhat, everything felt real. Jeno soon turned away as he felt his cheeks turning warm, and cleared his throat quietly as he stared at the screen. 

They both couldn’t focus on the movie, as Mark held Jeno’s hand uncomfortably. Jeno blinked a few times before Mark had laid his head on Jeno’s shoulder. He froze in response, before looking at him. Yeah they did this a couple of times as buddies, but what was this interesting feeling…. Jeno dressed into a girl, it felt much more different. 

They left the theatre afterwards, as Mark and Jeno walked towards the bus stop. Mark decided to take a different bus after so he could catch Yeri, and so that Jeno wouldn’t be thrown into the fire. Jeno faced his back against the view of the girls, and Mark cleared his throat in awkwardness. “So, today was fun..Jenny.” 

Jeno nodded in reply as Mark realized that the bus was getting closer, and Yeri and her friends were walking towards them. He apologized quietly at Jeno, who was looking at the bus arriving, and at Mark confusingly. Mark gently tugged Jeno close to him and kissed the top of his forehead; it felt so different and much more sweetly. Jeno blinked and widened his eyes in response, as he was at a loss of words. Mark hugged Jeno tightly and whispered, “Sorry… I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The bus arrived luckily in time, as Yeri was now running towards Mark. Mark pushed Jeno inside the bus, and blocked Yeri and her friends from getting on to catch Jeno. Jeno sat down and looked away from the window as he felt his cheeks bursting in warmness. He felt his heart actually racing when Mark kissed his forehead. It was similar to when Sooyoung smiled at him for the first time. That same pace. 

Was Jeno…..slowly falling for Mark without even realizing it? 

On the way home, Mark was walking after getting cussed out by Yeri. It didn’t sting anymore, and he didn’t feel like he was tied down to her demands. He wondered if Jeno has arrived home, but he stopped as he knew he needed time to think to himself. He still couldn’t forget Jeno’s soft image as a girl, and all he could think about is the wrinkly eye smile that came along with the package. He knew he wasn’t fully straight himself, but he knew that he was most attracted to girls. But, the way Jeno looked and the way he acted was definitely his best friend. But all he could think about is how amazing the boy looked, with the wig and without to. Was he slowly liking Jeno…. He knows it was painful for him when he couldn’t talk with Jeno during that big fight they got into…. What is going on. 

The next few days at school was quite dramatic. Yeri had publicly broken up with Mark, and called him a cheater. Mark, on the other hand, didn’t mind it as he had his best friend close by him. But one thing really made him a confused kid, that kiss. That forehead kiss that was supposed to mean nothing. It made him not focused during practices, and made him distracted in class. He would often look at Jeno, who was busy writing his notes. The sunshine gently shining on his face, radiating the innocence that Mark had never noticed. No, he’s not confused. 

They’re just best friends. 

Supposedly. 

Just best friends. 

Ever since then, Jeno and Mark had been best friends in school. However, they were dating outside of school. Jeno has been partly Jenny, for about two more times to completely stop Yeri from wanting Mark back. They would go to the coffee shop where Yeri would visit often, and eat at places she enjoys. The whole school is wanting to know who Mark’s new girlfriend is, and the rumors of her pregnancy stopped immediately after. Jeno was sitting on Mark’s bed as they anxiously wait for the results, hoping that it wouldn’t be Mark’s child. The email would be arriving shortly into Mark’s inbox, and all he does is repeatedly refresh his email. Jeno was scrolling on his Twitter, until he sees Mark gasp and drop his cell phone. Jeno widened his eyes and look up, nervously biting his lip as he watched Mark turn to him. 

“Is it your child?”

Mark’s pale face started to soon recover back to his original skin tone as he brightly smiled and shouted, “NOPE! I AM NOT THE FATHER!” 

Jeno jumped off the bed and ran into Mark’s arms, giving him a tight hug of congrats and gladness. All the days of pretending to date, sneaking Mark out so that his parents wouldn’t ground him, and always praying that Mark didn’t have a child has finally paid off. Mark laughed and lifted Jeno into his arms, and he spun them around; it felt just like the good old days. They both kept laughing until Mark stopped soon after, as they both then just hugged each other. All that could be heard was deep breathes, and fast heartbeats. 

Jeno’s ears grew warm due to himself blushing, as he cleared his throat to release himself from Mark’s hold. Jeno was slightly taller than Mark, but they were still basically the same height. He blinked and found himself staring into the latter’s eyes, as Mark stared back quietly without a word. 

“Well I think my work here is done……..I’m glad everything worked out. I’ll go home now since I have some homework to finish.” 

Jeno backed away quickly, before he tripped on his own foot. Mark reached out his hand, and tried to grab Jeno back so that he wouldn’t fall. However, they both failed as they ended up being on top of Mark’s bed, Mark looked down at Jeno quietly. Jeno tried to shift away but Mark’s weight was heavier than him which made him stay put. Jeno nervously spoke out quietly, “Mark, I need to go-” 

“Jeno.” 

Mark’s voice turned suddenly deep, as Jeno widened his eyes and felt his cheeks blush immediately. He heard that deep voice whenever Mark wanted to talk seriously, and it made him blush at times. 

He repeated firmly, “Jeno, look at me. Your cheeks aren’t going to be answering me themselves are they?” 

Jeno rolled his eyes playfully to try to ignore what Mark was saying, and replied, “Look, I need to really go…” 

Mark used his hand and turned Jeno’s face to look at him before leaning down to gently place his lips on top of Jeno’s. Jeno felt his heartbeat freeze, and the blood in his veins turned even hotter. What was Mark doing?! Jeno tried to push him away gently, but Mark’s grip was immoveable. Jeno let out a small sigh, before feeling Mark’s soft lips kissing his more gently. Jeno soon fell into the sweet trap, closing his eyes slowly before kissing back softly. 

Mark felt himself wanting to explore more, moving the kiss along Jeno’s plump ones. Everything seemed to have stop between them. All they could focus on was kissing, something that they never thought that could happen. Jeno slowly wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck, as Mark tilted his head slightly to slowly indulge into the kiss deeply. All was forgotten, and Mark took the time to then slowly bite Jeno’s bottom lip, earning a satisfied, quiet gasp from the bottom. But suddenly, Jeno realized what he was doing and pushed Mark away from his lips. 

They were breathing heavily, as Mark looked down with a surprised expression at Jeno. Jeno covered his own mouth, feeling the slight tension of his lips as Mark had bit it gently. He then fully used his force to push Mark onto the ground, as he grabbed his own backpack. He turned back at Mark, who was sitting on the ground just as confused, and waved quietly before running down the stairs. He stood at the base of the staircases; Mark didn’t follow after him. He’s probably just as confused and embarrassed as Jeno was. 

Jeno ran back to his own home, locking himself inside his room. Everything was so confusing, but all he could think and feel was how Mark’s lips moved perfectly with his own. It was a sin. He knew it was. He grew up in a Catholic home, and he knew that Mark’s family members were devout Christian. What if they found out about this insanity?! He couldn’t keep it all inside; he needed to set his mind off of it. 

Renjun had blinked and stared quietly back at Jeno, as he was watching his friend eat vigorously. It was already surprising enough that Jeno called him right after he ate dinner, and it was more surprising when he found that Jeno already ate two bowls of ramen before making Renjun come outside to meet him. Renjun grunted in frustration as he wanted to know why the hell Jeno was eating his whole mind out. Jeno smiled his usual eye smile as he gasped finally, finishing his fifth bowl of ramen out in the convenient store with Renjun. Renjun shook his head as he popped a straw into the banana milk cover, and handed it to Jeno. 

“Now, tell me why you’re binge eating out of nowhere. Though I am not close to you as I am with Mark, I know you stress eat.” 

Hearing Mark’s name, Jeno was suddenly reminded of what happened in Mark’s bedroom, and shook his head. He widened his eyes and blinked as he shouted, “NOTHING!” 

That caught Renjun off guard as he almost fall backwards on his chair. Jeno reached his hand out and grabbed Renjun’s hand quickly, so that he wouldn’t fall. Jeno suddenly realized how that familiar moment was being re-entered into his head, and he could feel his own ears burning up. “Why are your ears as red as Taeyong Sunbae’s hair-?” 

Jeno scoffed and lied with his voice pitching up, “NO-” 

“Your voice is getting higher, and you yell whenever you lie. Spill it.” 

Jeno pouted like a shriveled puppy, and stared at his straw in front of him. All he could hear is Renjun’s fury with his fingertips tapping against the table impatiently. Jeno didn’t want to upset Renjun more as he slowly started to speak up, “So….I got my first kiss.”

“WHAT THE HELL-”

This time, Jeno blinked and jumped in surprise as Renjun’s eyes widened in shock. Jeno panicked quietly and asked frantically, “Why did you yell!?” 

“Because, I didn’t know that you never kissed anyone.” 

“Oh shut up Jun.” 

He threw a napkin angrily at Renjun, who was laughing hysterically. Jeno sipped on his banana milk in anger as he glared at the latter. “Okay, okay… I’ll stop, continue.” 

“No.” 

“Lee Jeno.” 

“Okay, um. I got my first kiss. It wasn’t exactly a girl-” 

“SHUT UP-”

Jeno had sworn from that day on...he will never tell Renjun anything as his conversation keeps being interrupted.

The ride to school was a mess...Jeno had forgotten his phone at home, which he had to run back home. He was already late. His hair was all sticken up. And, he could see his dark circles under his eyes, proving of how much sleep he was not able to get. Jeno yawned tiredly as he sat down on the bus bench, cussing to himself of how he should never binge eat again, as his face is swollen to the max. 

Tiredly entering into the bus, he sat down near the open seat where he was dozing off. He was late to school, yet he needed some sleep. The way to school was quiet, and he didn’t realize that he needed to wake up. His eyes shot open as he realized that he can miss the stop to school, but his head was tilted to rest onto something soft like a jacket, and firm like a shoulder bone. He blinked quickly in order to wake up, and slowly his eyes traveled from the jacket owner to the face who was peering down at him, innocently smiling as their eyes meet. Jeno stared quietly as Mark was admiring his facial features, in which Jeno felt his cheeks burning again and moved his head away. 

“Hey morning.” 

Jeno stared out the window, nodding back and replying quietly, “Morning.” 

“We were almost late to school. I was going to wake you up, but seems that you knew when to wake up.” Mark’s soft laugh was like music to Jeno’s tired morning. 

He shrugged that thought off as the bus stopped right in front of the school, as Mark had grabbed Jeno’s hand and dragged him off the bus. Arriving to the front of the school, Jeno moved his hand from Mark’s grip and cleared his throat, turning away from Mark so he can go into the school alone. But Mark stopped him, as he turned Jeno’s body back to him. Jeno looked at Mark’s hand, which reached up and gently patted the top of his head, fixing his hair to be in place. Breathing, and the fall winds whispering into their ears was all that could be heard. Jeno thanked him quietly before making his way into the school, covering his warm cheeks with his cold hands. 

Mark didn’t move from his position, sighing heavily at the awkwardness that he could feel. This morning, he saw Jeno dozing off as he walked to the bus. He purposely didn’t want to start a conversation with Jeno, knowing that Jeno would avoid him. He luckily sat next to Jeno, who immediately fell asleep. He didn’t like that Jeno was resting his poor head against the window, so he gently was about to move move Jeno’s head to rest against his shoulder. However, a bump on the road, caused everyone to jump slightly in their seats, causing Jeno’s head to automatically move towards Mark’s shoulder. And boy, that made Mark flustered, and he tried to calm himself down by breathing slowly. He looked down and admired each small feature on Jeno’s face, smiling to himself whenever Jeno mumbled things in his slight sleep.  
Moving towards lunch, Mark and Jeno didn’t make much conversation. Sitting across their loud friends, Jeno would just nod at what the guys would say. Mark made a signal to the other boys to not ask about why Jeno was so silent, and Renjun would watch Mark’s move. Jeno would then immediately walk to class right when lunch ended, causing the boys to whisper in worry to one another. Before Mark left the cafeteria as well, someone stopped him from leaving: Renjun. 

“So, I heard that Jeno kissed someone. Do you know who it is?” 

Mark felt his lips become dry as Renjun was talking to him on the soccer fields. “No, I don’t know who…but he has been acting very down recently.” 

He tried to change the subject, but Renjun seemed to know where to poke Mark’s lines, “It’s not a girl, he claimed. But I seem to get a grasp of who it may be.” 

Mark froze in his seat, staring down at his shoes as he wasn’t sure on how to reply. “Don’t shake him up if you’re confident in finding a new girlfriend. Jeno may have helped you, but he needs to find his own path, you know his parents.” 

Mark scoffed to himself as he turned to argue back, “I’ve known Jeno way much longer than you have known him. I know what he is thinking, and I know what he’s going through. You don’t need to jab at my guilty conscience because I don’t know how that came out. It’s between Jeno and I...and I like him as a friend, and possibly, I did reconsider my friendship with him. It’s just all confusing, but one thing for sure, you need to back off.” 

“What if I don’t want to- you know why I’m acting like this.” 

“You like Jeno, I’ve noticed before. But back off Renjun. This is between Jeno and I, and you have no right to step in, especially since you think you’re so special just because you helped Jeno have a date with me.” 

“Mark, is this all true?!” 

Mark and Renjun froze in their tracks and turned around slowly to stare up at an angry Yeri, with her posh-of a group. 

Mark ran towards Yeri, who made her friends try to stop Mark from getting to her. Yeri ran back inside towards the building, where she was stopped by Renjun. “Move.” 

“Don’t you move another step Yeri.” 

“BACK OFF!” 

She kicked Renjun’s leg, which Renjun fell onto the floor in pain. She scoffed as she walked away quickly, trying to reach the art room where Jeno would be doing his free paint. She opened the door towards the room, and a few pair of eyes were staring back at the student. She walked right over to the eisel where Jeno was sitting at, who was staring quietly up at her in surprise. She picked up the canvas that Jeno was drawing on, and ripped it into pieces. Jeno’s face grew in anger as he stood up, screaming, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” 

All the students in the class were whispering amongst themselves, as Jeno received a slap on his face. His hand shook immensly as he looked down at the girl, who was fuming. He heard sneakers approaching the doorway as Mark ran into the art room as well. He stared at Jeno with worry, before grabbing Yeri’s hand in anger, “Don’t touch him. Talk with me instead.” 

Yeri pushed Mark aside, and turned towards Jeno angrily. “You were the girl huh. You set that damn trap with Mark, and what now?! You guys are turning gay for each other. Not on my watch. You ruined my relationship with Mark, and now you’re going to get humiliated by everyone.”

Jeno watched in horror, as he looked around to find all the classmates murmuring against each other. Mark grabbed Yeri’s hand again to try to get her out of the classroom, but Jeno threw his smock down onto the ground. He grabbed his cell phone and his ripped canvas, and ran out of the art room in terror. Mark saw the tears running down Jeno’s face as he did, letting Yeri’s hand go in hopes to go after the latter. But then he got held back, as Yeri grabbed onto his hand and pulled him close so that he wouldn’t go after him. 

“You sicken me Yeri.” 

Forgetting that Yeri was pregnant, he threw her down so that she would let go as she cried in pain. Mark ran out of the art room as he tried to go down the hallway that Jeno ran across. He reached to the entrance of the school, where he could see Jeno entering into a bus. He tried to run as fast as possible, but he was not able to catch up to the bus. 

It already left the station, and he could only see Jeno crying, and his heart broke into millions of pieces. 

News had spread all around school, and Jeno was unable to be contacted. He never came home, and Mark was banned from going to Jeno’s house. He was suspended from school for a few days, and his parents trapped him inside his room so that he couldn’t leave. All he could do is patiently stare at the screen of his laptop, hoping that Jeno would send some sort of message to him as his parents took away his phone. But nothing came on. Mark would rarely cry….but he cried horrendously after seeing Jeno leave in pain. 

Jeno has been removed from school as the principal has received news that Jeno would be studying in a different school. No one knew where, and it was killing the heck out of Mark. He would desperately plead to his parents, but they wouldn’t budge. No one wanted Jeno and Mark to be together. Everyday until his graduation, Mark would see the emptiness of the desk next to him. He could see the anger within Renjun’s eyes, who never spoke with him again. Jaemin and Haechan would awkwardly try to be the middle ground, but nothing felt right. He longed to see his best friend, and he longed to love someone he grieved for so much. 

He would often write letters to Jeno’s parents, pleading that he would want to meet Jeno once, or even try to call him once. Jeno’s number has changed, and all his social media sites were closed. He knew that Jeno would upload on a website where he would share his art and drawings, but that was the only news he would receive of him. He would upload drawings of images of pain, coldness, and broken love. 

Was it that Jeno missed him too? 

Was it that Jeno grieved for him as well?

Was it that Mark realized how much Jeno was a missing piece to him…? 

No one knew...and no one cared. 

He had to go through this pain quietly, and often wrote songs about how he felt..how lonely he went through. 

After graduating, all the members of their friend group dispersed. Jaemin had gone to theatre arts, Haechan has been accepted to a school outside of Korea, and Renjun has been accepted to do business. Mark has been accepted into a major arts of music as he was recognized for great composing skills and lyric writing. Working in the studio, writing songs about his unknown love for someone, it had brought him some happiness. 

But where was Jeno……

And why couldn’t Mark get to him….

Years passed.

Mark has turned 25.

He finally graduated, and was working in the studio full time. He had some feelings left; however, it all washed away slowly as he has been meeting with someone with a fling, Wong Yukhei. They both share interest in music, and Mark’s parents have opened up their appreciation of letting Mark date a male. They weren’t officially dating, but they shared a few handholds and pecks on the cheeks. Yukhei had helped heal some pain, and he would often let Mark cry at times for when he felt suddenly depressed. 

It has already turned into another year of winter. His friends contact him once and a while, but no one knew that news of Jeno. Mark had arrived back to his parents’ house, and received news that the Lees have finally moved away from Mark. No other way of contact...maybe they are destined to never meet again. 

Yukhei has gone back to China due to some issues at home, and Mark’s studio has offered Mark to go traveling to Japan and enjoy a vacation. He decided to accept the offer as he wanted a few days off to enjoy some days off in the hot spas that he always wished to visit. There, he would also eat the ramen that he always imagined about as he was watching food traveling shows. Yukhei has also given him tips on where to go, and helped plan out his days. 

Mark exited the plane as he was able to view the snow falling gently outside the airport. The airport was busy as always, and he successfully passed customs as he waited for his luggage in front of his gate. He checked the time quietly on his watch, until someone bumped into him. Mark looked up to see a warm-looking male apologizing at him, and bowed politely. Mark had also smiled back, assuring that it’s okay as the male then walked past him. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have looked that way.

Mark’s eyes travel behind the dark brown coat, who turned to face a shorter male who smiled brightly up at him. Mark’s world stopped immediately, and everything around him turned black and white. He was at a loss of words, and he couldn’t go up to the couple. There he saw, a brown-haired, soft eye smile, and pale skinned Jeno….wearing a dark black coat with a burgundy scarf. 

He was looking up at a male who smiled gently down at him, and Mark watched as they hold hands immediately. He found that person, the muse who always was on the back of Mark’s mind. The muse who had disappeared without a word. The muse who cried, and never looked back at Mark. The muse...who was happily with someone else. 

Mark had pushed his way amongst the crowd, shouting loudly, “Lee Jeno!” 

The couple froze in front of them, as the brown-haired boy turned to look at Mark. They made brief eye contact before Jeno turned away immediately, grabbing the latter’s hand and running away from Mark. Mark tried to chase after him, but the group of people in front of him stopped him. He couldn’t believe at what just happened. The muse of his life had appeared finally, and slipped away easily once more. 

Mark had arrived to his hotel room, quietly sitting on top of his bed. He couldn’t forget the smile that Jeno had placed on his face when he held hands with someone else. He was dating someone, perhaps. Whatever it was, it has been the first time in about 6 years since he has seen that smile. He felt his lips turn dry, and he felt his hand shaking nervously. He could have taken the chance to talk with Jeno, but the male ran away from him. The heavens never wanted them to meet. And this was his vacation… he was about to ask Yukhei when he arrives to Korea that they should date. Everything was getting messed up because of one person. Lee Jeno. 

Mark took the opportunities to capture multiple photos of the scenery. The pleasant views of snow falling delicately along the bonsai trees was something he wished to have enjoyed. A view of Jeno’s face would pop up once in awhile, but he did his best to distract himself from doing so. He traveled to Osaka, and arrived at a hotel where hot spas were the main attraction. There, he never knew that he would snowed in, and he wasn’t able to leave it. The hotel he was able to take in was a nice, old-fashioned one. He was borrowing a room with an unknown person, as the hotel was a limited space place. 

He knew he couldn’t change hotels since the snow was falling heavily, and no other hotels were available around where he was residing at. The hot spas were also private along the roommates, so he hoped that the other roommate wouldn’t mind spending time with him as he needed to go with his roommate in order to enjoy the springs. 

Mark had grabbed a warm cup of green tea from the infirmary and made his way back to his room. Perhaps, his roommate would be there already. He opened the door to his room, and he froze at his tracks at the sight of the burgundy-colored scarf. He’s seen it somewhere, as it was placed onto the floor as he slowly walked into the room. He dropped his cup, breaking it as the roommate shrieked quietly and turned his face towards Mark. 

The room was quiet. Scary. 

Peering up at him in shock, Jeno dropped his jacket onto the floor as he stood up to face Mark. He couldn’t believe that the male has appeared in front of him….and that their roommates. And that they are unable to go anywhere, as they are stuck inside their hotel due to the storm outside. 

Jeno had been living with his grandparents, who had moved to Jeju Island. He left right when Mark had gotten suspended, and done his schooling there. He would draw faceless visions of Mark, and the moments where he felt his heart fluttered. There were times in the past where his heart did flutter for the latter, and he ignored it many times. He would often cry to bed, suddenly remembering all the things that Mark did for him in the name of friendship. He wouldn’t forget about their kisses, and he would take sleeping pills in order to force himself to sleep. He graduated under art, and he soon moved from Jeju, and back to Korea. He stayed in a quiet city where no one would look for him, and soon taught young children how to draw at a preschool. He was lucky enough to snag a job there, even if he had no teaching credentials. That’s where he met Kim Dongyoung. He’s much older than Jeno, and he would often offer Jeno to lunch as he would try to open up a friendship with Jeno. 

Within a year, the couple began to slowly start dating, as their three-year age gap made them inseparable. Jeno’s parents cut ties with Jeno the moment he did reveal his relationship, and Dongyoung had been with him ever since. But Dongyoung knew he couldn’t be any closer to the younger, as he knew someone else would occupy his mind. When Dongyoung first kissed Jeno, he knew that Jeno didn’t respond to it and cried sadly as they pulled away. He was well aware of what Jeno had gone through, and he was patient enough to accept his pain. 

Dongyoung had then offered Jeno on a trip to Japan, as an one-year anniversary gift. There, he wanted Jeno to relax, as Dongyoug had other duties to fulfill as he had a second job. He remembered how Jeno looked at the stranger in the airport. He knew immediately, that it was the one who had locked up Jeno’s heart from opening up. 

That night, they got into a heated argument. For the first time, Dongyoung exploded his anger on the latter. Jeno had then left the hotel they were staying at, and revealed that he would taking his time off to be in Osaka. Dongyoung had then agreed, and they sort of made up as they separated ways as Jeno went to Osaka to clear his mind up, and Dongyoung went to Shinjuku, where he needed to work at. 

Jeno never knew that his roommate was his long-ago best friend. He had found a place last minute, and he knew he needed to stay there as the storm would come. He let Dongyoung know of where he is at, and also sent him a message of that he wouldn’t be able to contact him due to the storm and the cellular connection. 

Jeno felt his heart stopping as he saw Mark standing at the doorway. He looked away and knew he couldn’t escape as Mark was standing in front of the doorway. Only the winds of the storm could be heard from outside, as no one spoke a word. 

Then, his heart broke and he broke down crying as he saw tears welling up in Mark’s eyes, as three painfully-sad words had gotten to him, “Where were you?” 

Tears were shed heavily, and Mark heard the other cry out, “I’m sorry.” 

He fainted. The past three days made Jeno sick as he was tired out from fighting and also being painfully hurt from his memories.

Mark had rushed to his side, and picked him up and laid him in his bed. He seeked for some medical care, but he knew that getting Jeno to sleep was probably the answer. A few hours later, Jeno soon woke up weakly as his throat was extremely dry. His blurry visions started to clear as he felt a cold towel on his forehead, and sat up carefully. “Hey..” 

He turned carefully as Mark looked at him tiredly, giving him a warm cup of water so that Jeno could drink. Mark watched as Jeno drank the water quietly, and sat up carefully. He played with his fingers as Mark removed the towel from Jeno’s head and placed the cup aside. “You’re probably waiting-” 

Jeno’s words were hushed as Mark shook his head as he heard the pain in the other’s voice as he spoke. “Rest for now. I’ll get some dinner for us.” 

Mark stood up and walked out of the hotel room as Jeno watched his backside. At 24, he still remembered when Mark took care of him whenever he was sick back when he was in high school. They would always mess around and tackle each other even if one of them was sick, the good old days. His ears perked up as he heard Mark entering into the room again. 

Keeping a good distance, Mark had given him a cup of hot porridge and ate a bowl of warm soup himself as they ate quietly. The silence was aching Jeno even more, but Mark had held in his patience. He’s been patient for 6 years, and at least he was able to finally listen. After eating, Jeno looked at Mark who was putting away the plates. 

“Mark.” 

It’s been forever since the older has heard his name called out, and he turned around to face Jeno.

“Come here.”

Jeno had reached his arms out weakly, where Mark listened and slid next to Jeno as Jeno laid his head against Mark’s chest. They haven’t done this in years, and Jeno hugged him a little too tightly. Mark smiled softly as he gently played with the latter’s hair as Jeno said quietly, “Thank you for not throwing questions at me the moment you saw me.” 

“Well. I know that you will be telling me this anyways.” 

Jeno smiled up at the other, and gently hit his arm. He snuggled his head closely onto Mark’s chest as he mumbled back, “I’ll explain slowly...but...for now...can I hug you like this?” 

“Yes.” 

Mark had listened to each word carefully as Jeno told him of how he needed to leave, and how he came to date Dongyoung. They were catching up on each other’s lives, and were glad that their pains were slowly washed away. The snowstorm was still falling on top, but it didn’t stop them from smiling more often. Jeno often would ask Mark to hug him, which Mark did with an instant. 

“Jeno, you know I thought about you a lot.” 

“I did too.” 

“Why...couldn’t you email me at least.” 

“I am sorry, I just wanted to….be alone.” 

“I wanted to admit that...I liked you Jeno… after you left, you really shook me up.” 

Mark confessed quietly, as Jeno listened. “But I know, you have a boyfriend and I might get one when I return. He’s a good guy, but you know...I really only thought of you..” 

“Mark..”

“I know, I know….” 

“Mark..” 

“But I just wanted you to know that…”

“Mark shut up and look at me.” 

Mark bit his lip and looked down at Jeno, who looked up with his puppy eyes. He reached his face closer up to Mark, and gently pecked his cheek. Mark blinked in confusion as Jeno did, as his cheeks turned red. All could be heard was the snow falling, and the heater playing in the background. 

“Thank you… for being my heartbreak during my teens. And being my strength to live in my twenties.”

Mark couldn’t say anything in response as Jeno pulled Mark’s collars close, whispering an apology, and kissed Mark’s lips gently. He closed his eyes tightly, and just went with the flow of things; he wanted that trapped feeling in his heart to finally explode. It did, but Jeno realized that Mark wasn’t kissing back. He made a huge mistake. Jeno opened his eyes as he realized that Mark was still staring at him quietly. Jeno pulled away and sighed heavily as he then wanted to move away, but Mark wrapped his hand around Jeno’s waist and pulled Jeno back. 

Jeno widened his eyes in shock, as Mark grumbled against his lips, “You leave me then appear again, then kiss my lips. You owe me so many times-” 

He dragged Jeno back in and kissed him deeply, closing his eyes and had one hand wrapped on the side of Jeno’s neck. Jeno kissed back softly, remembering of their first kiss was. Jeno wrapped both of his arms around Mark’s neck, and the latter wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist. The room was full of kisses and heavy breathing, as Jeno pulled away slowly with his lips starting to swell. 

Mark rested his forehead against Jeno’s. Somehow, they didn’t want the snow storm to stop at all. Without any burdens, they wanted to be wrapped in each other’s arms. Mark whispered carefully, “We can’t do this…”

“I know. But you know it can’t be ignored.”

Jeno played with Mark’s hair gently, as the other male was peppering Jeno’s neck with soft kisses. It was a dangerous game they were playing, like as if they were teenagers. Tied to different people, they couldn’t stop pursuing each other. Mark’s lips found their way back to Jeno’s; it was like a puzzle piece being found. Their lips molded together perfectly, and Mark got more than what he expected. Slowly the clothes were removed, and the atmosphere around them was getting musky. All one could hear is the gasps and cries of pleasure, and two people loving each other more deeply. They totally forgot about their duties, their pride, and their relationships. Jeno was sure of just giving a Mark a kiss, but he knew he couldn’t keep his feelings inside anymore. 

The snow storm has died down, like of Jeno’s and Mark’s love and affection towards each other. Jeno woke up blurrily, with his back aching. Mark was being the big spoon, wrapping his arms tightly around Jeno’s waist. His face was buried into Jeno’s neck, and Jeno could feel him breathing softly against Jeno’s neck. He wished it was real, and he has always thought of Mark when he was alone. But to finally be in his arms, he couldn’t believe it. 

“What are you thinking about?” 

Jeno’s train of thoughts are interrupted as Mark’s morning voice has entered into his ears. “Nothing.”

Mark smiled and hummed quietly, and hugged Jeno even tightly from behind. “You know what I’m thinking about?”

“What?”

“How magical it felt yesterday, and how you couldn’t keep your mouth shut Jeno.”

“Mark, don’t make me punch you and kick you off this bed.”

“Kinky.”

A loud complaint then left Mark’s mouth and whines as Jeno swatted Mark’s forehead, and his arms. Their bare skin was rubbing against each other, and Mark didn’t want to lose the warmth that Jeno was giving off, especially as he could feel Jeno blushing. The two then dressed into warm clothes, and left the hotel room as they head towards the hotel’s kitchen. Mark had taken Jeno’s hand, and held it tightly as he stuffed their hands inside his pocket. 

“This reminds me of when you were a girl.”

Jeno laughed and hit Mark’s shoulder with his free hand in embarrassment. “What the hell, stop thinking that.”

They both stopped walking as Mark tugged Jeno close to him. Jeno’s cat-like eyes widened and smiled, as Mark replied softly, “That was when I really wished you were a girl. So that I could have been with you..where no one would stop us from being together.”

Jeno quietly listened as Mark leaned in and gently kissed the top of Jeno’s forehead. Jeno his his face against his free hand, in embarrassment. But their heaven stopped, as someone was standing near them, arms crossed, “Jeno.” 

Both heads turn to see a fuming, taller male. Jeno backed up from Mark, removing his hands from Mark’s grasp as Dongyoung made his way to the couple. Jeno shook his hands and started to plead, “I can explain.” 

Dongyoung walked right past Jeno, and punched Mark on the face. Mark expected it, as he fell onto the floor with a grunt. Jeno hesitated on what to do, but before he could go to Mark’s side to help him up, Dongyoung grabbed Jeno’s wrist and dragged him away from Mark. Mark tried to get up, but the punch was quite strong, as he watched Jeno being dragged away. He was crying...just like when he ran away from the school, crying. 

Mark stumbled to stand up as he tried to run after Jeno, but he was long gone. Just like that, Jeno has slipped from his hands the second time. 

Mark had returned to Korea with no form of contact towards Jeno. Jeno’s stuff has been left with Mark, so he gathered the items and took it with him. He sat down on his own bed, and ended the call. Yukhei had agreed to be friends, and he forgave him as Mark revealed that he loved someone else. 

Mark had opened Jeno’s suitcase, in hopes to find a way of contact. He found a business card, to a school. It was where Jeno would be working. He called the number quickly, as he asked carefully, “Is Lee Jeno present?” 

“Oh the teacher’s assistant? Actually, he has quit work yesterday. His partner and former staff member has left the resignation.”

“Dongyoung?”

“Yes.”

Mark hung up the call in agitation. Dongyoung was hiding Jeno from him. Mark had searched through more of his things, as he found a journal hidden within his boxers. He flipped through the pages, gasping in shock of the secrets hidden inside. Most were of how he felt for Mark, but also how Dongyoung approached him. 

Mark’s ears echoed loudly of what Jeno had told him, “He’s a good guy. He has issues holding in anger at times, but he never really got angry at me personally though.”

When Mark had removed Jeno’s shirt, he saw there was a few bruises on his waist. But Jeno quickly had assured him that he had gotten sore from plane ride. Nothing of being hit. Mark sighed and gulped as he dialed the number again. 

“Yukhei, it’s selfish of me. But I need your help.” 

Jeno opened his eyes weakly as he found himself in his room back in Korea. He didn’t remember getting on the plane; Dongyoung must have done something. He groaned in pain, as he saw that he was stripped naked under the covers. His feet were tied against the bed posts, preventing him to walk of the bed. He cried in pain as his head started to ache, and he needed his painkillers. 

“You are being punished, no pain killers.”

Dongyoung entered into the room, as he was sipping his morning coffee. Jeno’s face was streaked with tears falling, as he begged, “Dongyoung..please.”

“You were doing things behind my back with your called first love. You think I can handle that shit? You promised to only love me.”

“I am sorry… I have nothing to say for that. I did wrong, please. I need the painkillers.”

Dongyoung leaned in and kissed Jeno’s lips; the coffee was too bitter for Jeno as he held in his pain. Dongyoung pulled away and pushed Jeno’s face away as he smiled sinfully, “Feel the pain. Understand my pain of when I saw him kiss your forehead.” 

Jeno watched in horror as Dongyoung threw his coffee against the wall, as the cup shattered into pieces. He walked out of the room, locking it as Jeno cried out in pain as the ache worsened. 

“You know, I am supposed to be upset.”

“Sorry..” 

Yukhei smiled and laughed as he shook his head. He was sitting in front of Mark, whose face has shrunken and grew pale due to the anxiety. Yukhei reached his hand out and gently patted Mark’s hand, as their fingers interlock. He then gave Mark a vanilla colored folder, containing all sorts of information about Dongyoung and Jeno. “That will probably answer all your questions and find him.” 

“Thank you again.”

Yukhei leaned in close and ruffled Mark’s hair gently. Mark had accepted it as a sign of comfort as Yukhei leaned back his chair again, sipping his hot cup of hot chocolate. “No worries, I am the head of security department along with being a producer. Let me know, don’t go alone.”

Dongyoung. A male who has bipolar issues, and has been sent to the mental hospital a few times. His parents were extremely rich, and he was basically disowned. He turned to education, where he found pleasure in teaching children. Children were a healing part of his life, he felt better around kids. However, he has the habit of dating someone and using violence whenever his bipolar mentality starts to kick in. He has been paid fines of abuse, and has hidden it from his working jobs. He has moved a couple of times when the school’s administrators would find out. 

-start listening to spring breeze by Wanna One, from here to the end of the story- 

Mark read in horror, as he would imagine the suffering that Jeno would go through. Apparently, Dongyoung was affiliated in a high school gang, and keeps in contact with his friends. He’s thinking of the worst of the worst. He discovered the address where Dongyoung was residing at, most likely, Jeno would be there. He notified Yukhei beforehand, before driving the next day to the location. 

He parked in the driveway, where the house that Dongyoung was huge, but full of dark secrets. The trees were dark and rotten, curling around the house as if it was protecting it from people entering. Yukhei had arrived shortly after with a few of his people, as Mark had sighed heavily. He wasn’t that good of a fighter, but he could get a few punches out. 

He walked up onto the front step, knocking on the door as he waited quietly. A few grunts can be heard on other side, as three men opened the door. Mark tried to shove his way past but one of them grabbed Mark’s neck, choking him immediately. 

“Yo Johnny, calm down.” 

The black-haired guy standing next to Johnny was smirking, laughing as Mark coughed heavily. “Jaehyun, this midget was thinking of getting past me.”

Johnny threw him onto the ground as Mark was on his knees. He coughed and wiped the tears falling from his eyes, standing up weakly as he tried to panic. Johnny, Jaehyun, and a guy whose name seemed to be Yuta was all blocking the door. Yukhei had ran to Mark’s side as he whistled loudly where his men came running to their aid. 

Jaehyun, Yuta, and Johnny had no hesitation to attack as Yukhei pushed Mark to the door. Mark ran up the stairs after seeing Yukhei join the fight. He was guessing where Jeno would be before someone opened the door from a random door and punched Mark’s side. Mark fell down the stairs, groaning in pain as he stumbled to stand up. He wiped the blood falling from his ear, as he looked up to see who was at the top of the staircases. 

An unknown man was smirking at him as he then saw in horror, Dongyoung aiming a gun at Jeno’s head as he dragged Jeno out of the bedroom. Jeno was crying his eyes, shaking his head at Mark. Mark wiped the blood again and said loudly, “Let him go.”

“I ain’t letting go of my prize. You let him go, and you come back to steal him from me. Over my dead body.”

“I’ll make sure that happens, Dongyoung.”

Mark grabbed a piece of broken wood, that seemed to be from a chair. Dongyoung watched in admiration, as he made a signal for his friend to move. “Go easy on him Xiaojun.”

Xiaojun jumped down the stairs and stood in front of Mark, as Mark did his best to fight. It was a bloody battle, and Jeno watched in horror as he saw Mark get brutally beat. Compared to a few bruises on Xiaojun’s face, Mark’s face was painted in red. Jeno looked over at Dongyoung, who was distracted by watching them, as he stabbed Dongyoung right where his heart was at, as Dongyoung dropped the gun as it rolled away, and he fell onto the ground in pain. He had been carrying a sharp piece of glass with him, and waited his timing. Jeno ran down the stairs, grabbing a vase resting on top of the stairs as he threw it behind Xiaojun’s head. 

He cried in horror as the male fell onto the ground, unconscious. He looked at his hands, as they were smeared in blood and Mark’s voice snapped him out of the guilt. He rushed to Mark’s side before helping him up. He stumbled out of the house with Mark. Yukhei was beaten brutally as well, but he managed to knock Yuta out. Six out of nine men were down, as Dongyoung’s friends were on the ground as well. Yukhei had carried a gun luckily, shooting Johnny right in the stomach as he almost attacked Jeno. 

After ensuring that the three men were down, Yukhei had ran over to help Jeno. Mark weakly croaked out Jeno’s name as he was lifted onto Yukhei’s back. Yukhei looked over at Jeno, and awkwardly said, “Bad timing but I’m Yukhei. Are you hurt anywhere?”

Jeno stumbled to catch up with Yukhei’s walking as he was much shorter, “I’m fine…just carry Mark.”

Jeno had gently ruffled Mark’s hair as he smiled weakly. As they reached the van, Yukhei had placed Mark inside the van as the other men helped Mark into the van. Before Jeno could get into the van, there was a loud gunshot that wasn’t from Yukhei’s gun. All watched in growing panic as Jeno looked around with a painfully confused face as he could feel the blood running down from the side of his head. 

Yukhei turned and shot Dongyoung who wasn’t far, as he was laughing hysterically. He fell with his last words screaming, “I will never...stop..chasing you.”

Jeno breathed heavily as he fell onto Yukhei’s arms as he commanded the men to also stop the blood pouring out furiously. Mark tried to reach for Jeno, however, he wasn’t able to. He, himself, was getting dizzy from all the hits he got on his head. He watched weakly as they laid Jeno’s body on the ground of the van as Yukhei started to drive. He wasn’t able say anything, but looked down at Jeno, whose eyes were weakly looking up at Mark’s. The gunshot was mocking Mark, and he cried helplessly as the ground was pooling with blood near Jeno’s head. 

All that Mark could remember….was the gentle smile that was painting Jeno’s pale face before he blurred out.

The nice gentle breeze has been blowing through the latter’s black hair. He remembered seeing the clouds being so fluffy around the sun, providing protection for those on earth, stopping the sun from being so rude. He closed his eyes and reopened it, looking around as he sat back down on his chair. He remembered the fingertips that used to hold him tenderly. 

“I remember. But I don’t remember who it was.”

He confessed quietly before turning to Yukhei.

“I think that’s all for today, Jeno.”

Jeno looked around the rooftop, as he was sitting among the flowers growing in their little flowerpots. He couldn’t remember anything vaguely, just of someone who would just make him smile. Yukhei thanked the therapist for visiting, as he sat down next to the shorter. Jeno rested his head against Yukhei’s shoulder, as he asked carefully, “Tell me the story again.”

“What story.”

“The story where the two high school friends who fell in love.”

“I told you many times though.”

“Tell me again.”

“There was a boy and a girl. They were the best friends, knowing that they shouldn’t like each other. They fell in love…and they couldn’t be with each other, but they knew...that one day, fate will bring them together.”

“What happened?”

“The boy has died for the girl, as the girl needed a new heart. He wanted her to live.”

Jeno’s pounded painfully at the change in Yukhei’s voice, as he started to feel emotional. He heard this story many times, but it would hurt whenever Yukhei’s voice started to shake in sadness. He felt as if his heart was exploding, and quietly asked, “What else happened?”

“The boy promised before he went into surgery, that he will come back. The girl believed it. And she still waits. And she has a new heart, but does not remember much about the boy. But the girl knows, that the boy will come back.”

“I want him to come back.”

“He will come back. Mark will come back. He will come back when the spring breeze passes by.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of my best written works since aff is more proper writing unlike ao3. i hope everyone enjoys it, and hope y’all didn’t cry, some people said they did and it’s somewhat what i wish you guys would do LOL jk. have a nice day.


End file.
